


Finishing Touches

by EscapingArtist



Series: Architecture of Life [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingArtist/pseuds/EscapingArtist
Summary: This is for the dearest HeartSandwich who I wanted to give some fluffy closure to. The vows are a Celtic blessing shared in the Strictly Dramione group. Of course I own none of the characters





	Finishing Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartSandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSandwich/gifts).

> This is for the dearest HeartSandwich who I wanted to give some fluffy closure to. The vows are a Celtic blessing shared in the Strictly Dramione group. Of course I own none of the characters

Hermione clutched her Dad’s arm just a little tighter than she’d care to admit and he smiled down at her. “This is totally unbelievable you know that right?” he whispered to her.

She smiled back “Look, I know he was a bully but he was just a child and we love each other.”

“No not that” he cut in “I mean, you realize there are actual fairies holding up the train of your dress, right?”

Hermione laughed “Technically pixies, but yes, I get your meaning.”

“And from what I’m told you put your foot down and said you weren’t riding a unicorn down the aisle, that you wanted me to walk you.” He added with a raised eyebrow.

“True” Hermione said ruefully, realizing how all this must look to her parents. “Narcissa got very caught up in the idea of marrying off her baby boy and there was little I had the heart to say no to. But that, I was firm on that.”

He kissed her on the forehead and she sniffed slightly “Well then” he said with a chuckle “Let’s get you married.”

Ginny, Luna and Pansy floated down the aisle towards a rose covered arbor. Rain pelted down around the edges but over the guests and the ceremony it was serene and sun drenched. Up at the front, Harry, Theo and Blaise stood next to a calm but eager Draco. Ron and Neville grinned from their seats after serving as head ushers for all the illustrious guests.

Hermione took a deep breath as the music changed to a lilting tune. The walk seemed very long and bordered on all sides with witches and wizards she didn’t know. She stepped out onto the aisle and her eyes found Draco’s. He smiled at her and sent a tug down their shared bond of magic. A smile lit up her face and she kept her eyes on him all the way to the front. 

When she reached the front she kissed her Dad and Draco took her hands in his. They faced each other and he discreetly winked at her. She knew this part was going to be long, Narcissa had given her a book on traditional Pureblood wedding customs. They had trimmed off some of the more archaic, misogynistic or just plain rude parts but it was still a meandering, formal affair.

As the official cleared his throat and began to intone the vows, Hermione let her mind wander slightly.

_One Week Earlier_

Hogwarts in the summer was tranquil. The stones of the castle glowed in the sun and the hush without students was peaceful. Hermione and Draco stepped out of the floo into the Headmistresses office and McGonagall embraced them both, sniffing audibly as she fussed over them. “How long will you need?” she asked and Hermione and Draco glanced at each other.

“Maybe, 30 minutes?” Hermione said and Draco nodded.

McGonagall smiled “Your old rooms are empty for the summer, I thought you might like to get ready there.”

“Thank you” Draco said sincerely “That would be perfect.”

“But” she said with a slightly impish grin (Hermione was shocked as “impish” was never a term she would thought could be applied to the Headmistress but here it was) “I’ve charmed it so that you cannot see each other. Some traditions are there for a reason.” Hermione and Draco smiled at each other and went down the corridor.

Closing the door behind her, Hermione took a deep breath. The room felt familiar but in that comfortable “I remember when” kind of way. She was happy with what she had moved on to and could look back on it pleasantly. Rummaging in her bag she pulled out a simple white dress, floor length and flowing, and slipped it over her head. Murmuring the charms Narcissa had taught her she smoothed out the curls until they tumbled over her shoulders in a glossy riot. Slipping on the necklace and bracelet that Draco had given her, she smiled at her reflection.

Across the hall, Draco was pulling on a suit jacket and charming the cuffs to button themselves. He hadn’t told Hermione that he was wearing a Muggle outfit, but he thought she’d appreciate it. He knew she was going to be thrown into the wizarding tradition deep end in a week and wanted to do this for her. He caught a glimpse in the mirror and couldn’t believe how relaxed and happy he looked. Harry and Ron and even Neville had regaled him with tales of stomach shaking terror and the proverbial cold feet, but he felt that finally everything was just right.

***

The library was still and empty, the light slanting in through the windows and making soft pools on the floor. McGonagall was waiting and Draco shook her hand warmly. He heard the door creak and looked up eagerly. Hermione stepped into the room and sunlight glinted off her hair and made her dress seem to glow. Draco caught his breath and felt the prickling of tears. Her smile was radiant and she walked towards him eagerly, dress flowing around her feet. When she reached him, she took his hand in hers and gave them a little squeeze.

Hermione had seen him at once when she came in the door. He was standing calmly, completely at ease in the place she loved best. The fit of his suit made her think about his lean muscles underneath and she shivered slightly. Then, he looked up and caught sight of her. She knew that from that moment on, whenever she needed to cast a patronus she would only have to think of the love and wonder in his face when he saw her. She wanted to run to him, but forced herself to walk slowly and enjoy this. Her eyes never left his face and when she finally reached him it was like the last piece of a puzzle clicking into place.

Minerva McGonagall had seen many forms of love over her years. Young love, lust disguised as love, the love of friends and the comfortable worn in kind of love that comes from years of togetherness. This though, this was something special. She wasn’t even sure how to describe it except that it was true and between equals. She cleared her throat and smiled at the two of them. Incanting quietly she conjured a glowing thread. Nodding to each of them she waited as they drew out a thread of their magic and gave it to her. She wrapped the glowing thread around it and tied a series of knots until the three pieces were woven around each other. When it was secure, she placed her hands over theirs and had them repeat the vows they had chosen.

_You cannot possess me for I belong to myself. _  
But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.   
You cannot command me, for I am a free person.   
But I shall serve you in those ways you require,   
And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.   
I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night,   
And the eyes into which I smile in the morning.   
I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup.   
I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care.   
I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine.   
I shall not slander you, nor you me.   
I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in   
Private and tell no strangers our grievances.   
This is my wedding vow to you   
This is the marriage of equals.

As the sound died away the woven magic shown brilliantly and the glowing thread faded into the others, leaving Hermione’s green and Draco’s blue still intertwined. A reverberation of magic ricocheted down the threads and made them gasp a little. Then, Draco pulled Hermione to him, pausing for just a moment to look at her face as if memorizing its contours. She closed the gap, kissing him deeply and he returned it with fervor.

When they separated, McGonagall smiled “You are married in a way that few are. Not just in the eyes of the law or society but in a way recognized by the very fabric of magic itself. I wish you all the happiness in the world.” Kissing Hermione on the cheek and hugging Draco, she left.

Alone in the library, the last rays of the sunset falling in slants across the floor, Draco and Hermione looked at each other. “Hi” she said shyly

“Hi” he echoed and pulled her close, sending three tugs of magic down their shared connection. “Are you ready?” he asked and she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath

“Ready” she agreed, and hand in hand they walked out of the room.


End file.
